Changed Decisions
by buffy-rules-OK
Summary: Willow is sent back through time to Season Three, when Vamp Willow asks Wanna be bad?, previously she declined, but now Willow decides to take her up on the offer. full summary inside


Author : buffy-rules-OK

Disclaimer : The amazing world of Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Spoilers : Season Seven, then Season Three onwards.

Summary : AU - Willow, after getting in a fight with Buffy, storms out of the Summer's residence, but little does she know is that she has been watched for a while by someone waiting for the perfect opportunity to commit revenge on her. She is sent back through time to Season Three, when Vamp Willow asks "Wanna be bad?", that Willow declined, but this Willow decides to take her up on the offer.

Authors note : Thoughts in _ltalics_

**Changed Decisions**

"Urgh!" Willow exclaimed as she walked down the alley way that lead to the Bronze . It's not like it was her fault for magicing those three potentials to the store to buy there own damn groceries, it was the obsessive nagging that finally got to her. The never ending stream of demands from every corner of the house that she shared with Buffy and Dawn Summers, and oh yeah, nearly every girl in the entire universe. Ok that may be an over statement, but it didn't feel that way. Especially because the only guy living there was nerdy Andrew, if you didn't count vampire crazy, Spike, but even so, Andrew was a bit of a girl.

The "I don't want that brand of toothpaste" or the most recent one of "I can't eat that cereal, it's not low-fat I might gain like 20 pounds!" Willow thought to herself _I mean, why does it matter if they get a little chubby! They're training to be Slayers, not high paid super models. Besides none of them could make it on the catwalk, not with the way THEY'RE eating. _As Willow approached the entrance to the Bronze, she noticed that there was no entrance fee tonight, which was good as she didn't have any money on her. Which was because she didn't pick any money up, as she was quite nearly thrown out of the house, by Buffy.

Willow started to recap on her fight with the Slayer, but then decided to stop that depressive thinking. She was right and she knew it. She knew definitely that it was not her fault that the potentials ended up in the store, she didn't do it on purpose. _Ok bringers happened to be there and the potentials bearly escaped with their lives. I understand Buffy is trying to protect them, and my liiiittle spell didn't exactly help with that cause, but there was no need to punch me in the face and throw me out the house, _Willow thought. _I need to get drunk!_ Willow felt passionate about the idea, then realising she had no money, proceeded to look around the Bronze in order to find some poor sap to buy her drinks all night. They didn't have to know she was gay. Finally, her eyes landed on a young man looking surprisingly familiar, she knew she hadn't seen him before he just looked similar to someone that she had._ Oh well._ She thought with a shrug as she moved over to the bar where he was standing.

"Hey big boy," Willow said, in her best sexy voice. "Wanna buy a girl a drink?"

The man at the bar turned to look at her then turned back to his beer, before realising the redheads appearance, he turned back to Willow once more and with a sly smile said "Yes. I certainly do."

Eleven or twelve drinks later Willow was dancing crazily, with the man from the bar.

She said "They don't respect me, you know?"

"You bet I do. You are one hundred percent right" The man, she now knew was called Samson, said. Trying to convince the redhead that she could trust the kind stranger.

Willow suddenly stopped dancing and began to hold her head in her hands.

"Oh, my head. I feel so clammy. It's too smokey in here." Willow said, not feeling her best.

Samson, still looking strangely familiar to the young woman he had just been dancing with, asked "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Willow, not being her regular best judgmental self, dancing with complete strangers wasn't how she usually spent her evenings, agreed, with all the alcohol consumption. "Sure."

Willow and Samson passed buy a drunken guy throwing up in a dumpster on there way out of the Bronze. A little further down the street Willow couldn't walk straight because of her great decision to spend tonight drinking her problems away. Still drawling on about not being respected by her friends, Willow knew how annoying she was being, and she didn't know why the young man asked to walk her home.

Willow passed a large tree, which looked monstrous in the night, and said "I try and help them all the time. I mean I research things for them, I do all the shopping for them and I used to help them with spells all the time until..." Willow trailed off and Samson gave her an intuitive glance "Doesn't matter." Willow carried on. "I made a mistake with magic. Like that's a first. I know Buffy is stressed with the responsibility of protecting the potentials, but I get stressed too. I just wish she could see that. I know she feels bad. I mean that whole punching me in the face thing I told you about earlier, it wasn't intentional, but when she'd seen she had done it, she had no problem opening the door and saying 'Just leave'. I left, 'cause what else could I do?"

Samson saying something for the first time in while spoke up. "Nothing."

"Exactly" Willow shouted. Obviously still drunk. "She'll apologise, I mean we all do things we regret, and I can forgive her, but she'll have to suffer the consequences. You know what? I just wish I had enough power to hit HER in the face, show HER how it feels."

"Sounds good" Samson said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, You know? She'll really suffer the consequences then." Willow said, not thinking clearly.

Then, Samson stopping in his tracks and giving Willow a sly look said "Yes, YOU will."

"Yes I wi-" Willow suddenly stopped as well and turned back to look at Samson. "I will?"

"Yes you've done things as well, Willow Rosenberg, time to pay the price." Samson stopped what he was saying but his evil smile stayed put as he waved his arms at Willow and began to mutter something in Latin. Willow could manage to make it out, from all her years as a trainee witch, and knew that it had something to do with sending her back to a dangerous time in her life. Lightning started to crack behind her and large noises filled her ears so she couldn't think clearly. This, mixed with the dozen shots of vodka in her bloodstream, made her unable to think of a counter spell. The one that would save her from wherever she was returning to. As a large portal made up of orange energy grew behind her, the redhead shouted at Samson confused "What? Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"You know who I am." Samson roared enraged. "I'm the brother of the guy you brutally murdered." Samson said a few more words in Latin and the portal doubled in size. "Not so powerful now are we?" he taunted.

Willow could feel herself leaving this time and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was still trying to hold on to this world, she didn't have time to process what this man was saying to her. Slipping further and further way, the last thing Willow saw was the laughing face of this man who clearly wished to seek vengeance on her, before it was too late and she found herself flying headfirst into a completely different time and place.

She rose to find she was back in Sunnydale High Library, the Library of when she was in school, not Dawn, which meant she had gone back four years if not further. Everything looked as she remembered it. With dusty old books and the stacks full of what every teen needed. Knowledge into the supernatural. She knew that this was meant to be a punishment or vengeance or whatever, but so far she liked it. That was until she saw what she was wearing. Her old Pink, Fuzzy, Love jumper and rediculous shoes, skirt and everything else. She ran to Giles's office and saw her shoulder length haircut in the reflection of his mirror, and she knew exactly what day this was. Millions of thoughts whirled around her head, but there was one that kept finding its way to the front of her mind.

"Rack had a brother?"


End file.
